


All of the Clones

by mm8



Series: MMoM [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, All of the Clones are Alphas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Alphas, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gangbang, Gentle Alphas, HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY THIRD FIC IN THIS FANDOM?, Hand Jobs, How many more tags can I add?, I'm trash apparently, It was an accident that I posted this on Star Wars Day, Jesus Christ I can't believe that I wrote this, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May The Fourth Be With You, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Omega Obi-Wan, Star Wars Day, Star Wars Day has a tag wow, Star Wars Kink Meme, THERE'S SO MUCH COME AND COCKS OMG, bottom obi-wan, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loses his heat suppressors and goes into heat with a troop of Clones. There's only one thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Clones

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of the 2016 round of mmom. Filling [this prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=110922#cmt110922) at [the star wars kink meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org). Written for 'perfect' for genprompt-bingo.

He'd gone into an unexpected heat when he and this Clone troop crash landed on Iurilia. His heat suppressors were lost and it was only a matter of time until his heat started up. He let Commander Cody and Captain Rex know the situation as soon as possible. 

_"Are you sure General? We can make sure you are isolated and that no one would touch you. All of us understand and respect the ways of the Jedi."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, gentlemen, thank you. I respect the sentiment, but I think it would be easier if I went into a full-blown heat and be serviced. It might last for a shorter period that way."_

_Commander Cody and Captain Rex exchanged looks. "Who do you want to service you, Sir?"_

_The reply was immediate. "All of you."_

His heat had hit about an hour after initial speaking to Cody and Rex. The first signs of overheating and slick running down thighs was the dead give away. He was a lucky Omega. Cody and Rex had instructed their men of his condition and the Clones had created a decent, but safe make-shift area for Obi-wan to be serviced.

Soon enough he was _begging_ for all of their cocks.

He couldn't count how many cocks he had sucked. Or how how many had come deeply inside of his arse and knotted him. He'd jerked off so many that his fingers ached, but Gods, he desired _more_. 

The Jedi was currently flat on his back with his legs spread eagled in the air. His head was turned to the side as he was sucking a Clone's (Fives?) dick, but he still aware of who was around him. Both of the Jedi's hands were occupied, jerking off Rex and Echo. A few Clones were simply standing around him, masturbating or caressing his legs or pinching his sensitive nipples. Jesse's knot deflated and had slipped his cock out Obi-Wan's passage, come trickling down his arse cheeks. The Omega whimpered at the loss. His heat still wasn't satisfied. 

"No need to look so sad, General. I'm here to service you now," one of the Clones (Cody?) chuckled as he pushed the head of his swollen member inside the Omega. "Fuck, don't even need any prep, do you? There's so much slick and come." The Commander tested the waters and inched forward. "Gods, General, do you know how good you feel? How hot?" he groaned deep in his chest. "I don't think I can hold back much longer."

The Jedi Master thrust against the big cock, urging Cody to move. He pumped both of Rex's and Echo's dicks faster, seeking their release. He was rewarded when both Clones came, one right after the other. Very soon, two new beautiful cocks were in his reach.

"You're so tight General," Cody groaned as he bottomed out, burying his full length into the Jedi. "How the hell have you managed to stay so tight when half of us have fucked you senseless?"

Obi-Wan moaned around Fives' thick member, sucking more enthusiastically than ever before. He was long gone and wrecked. Nothing else matter than pleasing these Alphas and getting off. God, this was wonderful. It was _all_ wonderful. His troops' dicks, all of their come... inside him, down his thighs, on his chest, his face, even on his beard. _Gods_ , it was so perfect. To his left he heard a grunt and come splashed all over his fist and beard. 

"You're such a slut for us, aren't your General?" Cody continued. "I can feel your body sucking me in, do you know that? You want us so bad. You want me so bad? Mmm, shit, I'm going to knot you. Going to fill you up with my come and make you fat with my babies. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Obi-Wan pushed back on the Commander's dick just as Cody's knot caught. Both men moaned loudly as white jets of Cody's come pumped into Obi-Wan. They were stuck together. 

All of a sudden Fives shot a huge load down his throat and the Omega eagerly took it all. The Jedi whined at the loss of Fives' cock from his mouth as the Clone removed it, come still dribbling from the tip. 

"Show me your tongue," Fives ordered and the Jedi obeyed. The trooper slapped the end of dick on Obi-Wan's pink tongue several times. "Take all of that," he commanded. 

The Jedi Master closed his eyes and moaned as he swallowed the remaining of what Fives had to offered and then showed the Alpha his empty mouth like a good boy. 

Fives stroked the Omega's sweaty hair, wiping the strands from his face. "You need any water or food, you just let me know. Alright, General?"

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding. He opened his mouth to reply, but just like that, there was a brand new cock in his mouth to suck. He looked up through hooded lids to see that this new one belonged to Hardcase. 

Obi-Wan caught sight of Dogma walking up just in time and shut his eyes. In the next moment, he heard Dogma's rhythmic groans, and sprays of musky come hit his face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dogma chanted as he fisted his own dick and came on the Jedi. 

Cody's knot deflated and he backed away, his come leaking from Obi-wan's wrecked hole. Quickly, another Clone replaced Cody's spot and filled Obi-Wan's ache. 

The Omega was still enjoying himself, despite being temporarily blinded by come. He was lost in the moment with all of the sensations and body heat. He could already feel that his heat was wearing off and would be ending soon. A part of Obi-Wan would miss this closeness with everyone.

The Jedi twitched when a warm washcloth gently wiped his face. The washcloth cleaned his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, even his beard. He blinked up to see Cody staring back at him. 

"Hey there, General. You almost back with us?" Cody smiled. "The men will finish servicing you, and then Rex, Fives and me will guard you for the night, alright? Now that's an order." He winked before he was out of the Jedi's line of sight.

Obi-Wan was filled with happiness as continued to be serviced. He was a lucky Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
